Autumn In My Heart
by aoao
Summary: [V/H] What if everything you've ever believed in came crashing down? What if a dear loved one wasn't who you thought they were? What if it was all a lie?


                                                                                                                              Autumn in My Heart

                                                                                                                                          _By aoao_

"Brother!" The little honey-color haired child bobbed in the crowd of onlookers. "What are you doing?!" she gasped with her swirling, green depths wide in wonderment. Her raven-haired brother was clumsily swinging in the branches of the largest tree in their school attempting to reach for something. 

A fearful Hitomi started to shout again, "Van! Get down from there or I'll climb up after you!" _He could break his neck! She thought desperately, her feet already moving towards the large vegetable (or what she personally thought of it). The hazel-eyed boy didn't seem to be paying any heed to her words though as he still continued his search. The crowd was gasping here and there at the many times it seemed as if Van would fall. Mind you, there were a lot of close slips ups. Grumbling to herself, Hitomi's slender hands were already reaching for the rough bark of the tree when suddenly there came a rustle of leaves from above and a familiar looking brother fell out. For a second the young girl thought he had landed on his head and she stood there in shock, eyes wide with fright as she unconsciously ran towards his fallen figure._

"Brother!" 

Turns out the mischievous youth actually tried to land on both feet but in the end had failed to do so. Instead, he had landed on his butt (which was now sore) and he unsuccessfully attempted to get up. He groaned in a bit of pain as he rubbed his sore bottom, a small pout forming on his adoring, shapely face. A petite hand already grabbed onto one of his shoulders pulling his upwards. The pout that graced his lips quickly melted into a cheesy grin as he turned his head to face his frustrated female sibling. Hitomi swallowed the angry words that were steadily rising in her throat as the hordes of people around them started to clap. It was only then that emerald orbs grew large in surprise as she beheld the gorgeous, white flower Van was holding in his right hand. Without a moment's bit of hesitation, he strode forward and fumbled to put the freckled flower securely behind her ear. 

He stood back to admire his handiwork and he found himself slightly blushing as the crowd that now surrounded them starting murmuring among themselves at the cute, affectionate siblings. The faint hints of pink in his cheeks were nothing compared to the tomato-red color that was now radiating from Hitomi's once creamy colored cheeks. She too heard the praises in the air at the brotherly affection Van had openly shown her and she suddenly felt the shy urge to stare at her hands (not that she wasn't grateful for her brother's actions). Green eyes averted her attention back to Van noticing only now that he was also holding something else in the opposite hand. Gym shorts? 

"My gym shorts?" Hitomi voiced out loud, the queasy feeling that had formed in her stomach (from the uncomfortableness of the situation) already starting to dissipate. 

"Oh, yeah, this," he spoke out loud as if just now remembering that he was holding the piece of clothing. He held it out to her while saying, "This was the reason that I climbed up there in the first place," the cheesy grin on his face was back again as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair. He continued talking once more as his sister tentatively reached out for it.

"I was coming to the locker rooms after P.E. when one of my friends told me that Merle had secretly snatched your gym shorts and hid it up here," a frown flitted across his boyish features after he recalled the memory. But he smiled warmly as he looked at a stunned Hitomi. "The flower was just an added bonus," he beamed as he said the words. 

"Oh Van…" the 10 year old girl didn't know what to say. She couldn't have asked for a better brother. _I hope I never lose you, Van. You mean the world to me_, she thought while flinging her arms around him and snuggling his waist into a cuddly, bear hug. She didn't know that as he in return encircled his arms around her and held her close, the same thoughts about her had momentarily passed through his own mind. 

Two figures in the crowd frowned deeply at the scene before them, one more so than the other. Merle crossed her arms in an act of absolute frustration, jealousy burning in her veins. How she despised Hitomi Kanzaki with utmost hatred. She was popular, rich, and most of all because she had a brother that cared for her in a way her own brother never would. Her own brother was a slob, a pig to say the least. She scowled at the mere thought. Hitomi Fanel had _everything_. Who wouldn't be envious of the girl? Merle had always felt this way about her since they had attended preschool together. Sadness creased around her clearwater eyes as she continued to stare at the pair before her. Hitomi had the perfect life she never had, and that was all the reason to continue loathing her. 

"C'mon Michelle," she growled tartly as both girls started their trek back towards the school classrooms. 

Japan would always be beautiful with the melting sunsets and glowing blue skies that seem to surround the country every morning that passes. Memories are made everyday whether it's people shopping in the marketplaces or young children playing in the park. Time flows like glassy water in a flowing stream that's never-ending. And where Time passes, there will always be Change. They are connected; one first then the other. Little did two young people know how Change would greatly affect their lives forever.

"Hurry, Van!" shouted an out of breath Hitomi as she ran carrying her bike underneath a piece of tin roofing that stuck out from the corner of a nearby store. In a matter of seconds Van appeared next to the girl, panting and shivering from head to toe. He briskly moved closer into the dry area trying to shake the water off of him. The small shelter proved effective for both of them and they seemed contented at the moment glad that they were at least out of the pouring rain. Hitomi's emerald depths seemed to sparkle with unknown life as she sighed and calmly focused her unwavering gaze at the singing of water droplets in front of her. Van too peered at falling rain but mostly in a bored fashion wanting to get out there and start biking again. He averted his gaze and stared curiously at a pouting Hitomi, who, once serene and calm, was now annoyed as she wrung out her uniform skirt. She looked up to see her brother with an amused expression on his boyish face which just irritated her even more. 

"Van, it's not funny!" she mumbled in a childish voice (she was after all 10). She stooped down and took off her skirt leaving her only in an underskirt. Hazel eyes twinkled with laughter at the sight of them. 

Before he even knew what he was saying, Van blurted out, "My little sister is all grown up! She already has a lady's underskirt." *

He couldn't help the clear laughter that suddenly flew from his mouth, which lessened slightly by the playful slap on his shoulder that Hitomi gave him. The owner held fierce green eyes and she stared back at him pretending to by angry. The resolve quickly faded though as she watched his smiling face and she couldn't help but smile herself; she could never be angry at him. Her hand clasped his in an affectionate sisterly gesture as both children looked up and smiled warmly at the other. Hazel met green before both averted their attention back to the rain, which had suddenly stopped. 

_The next day afterschool…_

"Bye, Hitomi!"

"See ya later, Hito!"

"Bye, Van!"

Both children waved to their group of friends before climbing on their bikes and riding off. They pedaled down the street that lead away from school and more into the busy city area. It seemed that most of the kids from school hung out in this downtown area and a few of them waved as Van and Hitomi rode by. 

"Wanna race, Van?" Hitomi shouted above all the noise that seemed to go on around her. 

Van smirked already knowing the answer without question. "If you're up for defeat, again!" 

"Ha ha ha!" The honey-color haired child sarcastically laughed grinning, her small feet already starting to pedal faster ready to beat him. But she stopped abruptly as her best friend Yukari waved frantically to her from the side of the street. Hitomi, always nice and polite, gave up the race with her brother and instead slowly pedaled her bike towards the red-haired female. Van saw this and frowned, disappointed that this could've been his 50th win to set the record straight though he followed her nonetheless. They both met up with Yukari, Hitomi doing more of the talking (of course) while Van sat bored on top of his bike waiting for their useless chatter to finish. His eyes suddenly widened as he caught a flash of pink hair down the street, his fists unconsciously clenching and unclenching. Merle. Without a second thought, a furious Van pedaled his bike down the street towards the bratty girl ready to get things straight with her. He never understood why she always picked on his sister, why she always played cruel tricks on her, but he would now. 

_Oh no_, Hitomi thought watching Van's retreating figure halfway down the road already. _He's going to start trouble again_. "I have to go now, Yukari. See you tomorrow." And with that she too started to pedal down the road after her brother, gripping the handles of her bike firmly to try and catch up with him. 

"Van, no!" the younger sibling tried to reason with him before he did anything drastic but his stubbornness always seemed to win over and he ignored her pleas. Hitomi sighed knowing she wasn't going to get through to him as he seemed set and focused to teach that Merle girl a lesson. Suddenly, green eyes widened in fear as halfway down the road a large supply van (think of those vans that mailmen use to deliver letters and packages) quickly backed out of the alley on her right oblivious to the child coming down the hill. But the young girl had been going too fast to press on the brakes and stop the bike in time-

_She'll pay for trying to make Hitomi's life hell everyday_, the youth thought resolutely as he slowed down on his pedals in front of the pink-haired girl, his fiery brown eyes shining dangerously. But the large sounding crash of a bike behind him snapped him out of his vengeful thoughts and his eyes grew large with shock and fear. _Hitomi_!__

"Hitomi!" Van screamed running faster than he ever had in his life towards the crash scene, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "HITOMI!"

The Fanels paced back and forth in the waiting area anxiously, Van being the only one sitting down. Hazel orbs held a weary but red-rimmed gaze as he looked at both of his parents that refused to sit down and take the news calmly. He felt so guilty and responsible for what happened to his sister. If he hadn't rushed head first into the scene, if had thought before he acted, then maybe Hitomi wouldn't be in the hospital but instead at home playing video games with him. The thought made him sink even lower into the chair he sat on.

Mrs. Varie Fanel looked ready to faint as a female doctor came out of Hitomi's room with results in check. Mr. Goau Fanel supported his wife as an 11 year-old Van came to stand beside him, the whole family awaiting the news she was about to give. 

The female doctor eyed the family a bit before beginning. "The girl's strong. The worst she got out of the crash was a nasty concussion to her head. It will begin to heal completely in a week or two. She also had some cuts and bruises along both of her arms and her right leg, but besides that, she will be out of the hospital in a week." The family before her seemed to sigh in relief expecting the worst (nervousness having racking all of their bodies for the long, torturous wait to hear those good news) and the young medic hated herself for what she was about to say next. "I'm sorry, but there is more." 

Her professional tone caught the attention of the Fanel family once more and the doctor seemed hesitant before clearing her throat and speaking again. "Well, while we were operating on Hitomi and cleaning her up, we took some blood test samples…and well…she…she didn't match up with any of yours," the blonde-haired medic seemed to hold in a breath as everything suddenly seemed silent and still. Not a single sound could be heard, no movement could be processed, it was as if Time stood still. 

And then suddenly a small voice broke through the tension. "What-What are you saying?" Van's voice came out no more than a whisper, and although he asked the question, his heart had already told him the answer. 

The doctor's next words seemed vacant as they flowed from her lips. A thud echoed throughout the hallway as Mrs. Fanel fainted on the ground.

"She's not your daughter."

                 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    * An underskirt is like a thing girls get when they start to come of age. Like a training bra, except it's an underskirt. It's normally worn by girls with their school uniforms in Korea (I'm not sure if they  

       also do so in Japan ^_^)

      A/N: I actually got this idea from this Korean Drama: Endless Love (a.k.a. Autumn in My Heart). My plot won't exactly be like the series, but mostly based on it for Escaflowne purposes. You should 

              all watch it, the series is ~GrEAt~!!! (well, if you speak Japanese, Korean, or Chinese fluently because those are the only languages the drama comes in…yeah yeah, it sucks). I had the privilege of 

              watching it thought because my friend is Chinese and she translated the whole thing for me, word for word (nifty trick ain't it ^_^). Well, anwayz, watch the series, I highly recommend it!

      Disclaimer: I do not own the Escaflowne characters I choose to write in my fic! (I'm sure y'll readers have heard this how many freakin times, right?) Nor do I own the amazingly, fantastic, superb, 

                        outstanding Korean Drama: Endless Love plot that I will be using now and then to mold my story into. I don't own any of these great, dramatic series so DON'T SUE ME!! Lol!

       P.S. How many of you readers think I should put up a chapter 2 for this story? Hmm? I need to hear it on a review whether you guys liked it or not cuz then if I don't get any replys, obviously this fic 

               isn't interesting so then I'd have to delete it. 


End file.
